1. Field
Example embodiments relate to information storage devices including vertical nano wires and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile information storage devices retain recorded information even if power is cut off. Conventional types of nonvolatile information storage devices include, for example, hard disk drives (HDDs) and nonvolatile random access memory (RAMs). A conventional HDD has a rotating part, which wears down relatively easily thereby increasing the likelihood of failure. Also, because failure of conventional HDDs is more likely, reliability of conventional HDDs is relatively low.
An example of a conventional nonvolatile RAM is a flash memory. Conventional flash memories do not include a rotating part, but have relatively slow read/write operation speeds, relatively short life spans and relatively low data storage capacities relative to conventional HDDs. Conventional flash memories also have relatively high manufacturing costs.